Scraper-chain conveyors as utilised in underground mineral mine workings are normally composed of a series of channels sections or pans joined end-to-end. A scraper-chain assembly is circulated along the pans in upper and lower runs. Each pan can be constructed from rolled side walls of general sigma-shaped profile with a floor plate welded between the side walls. The side walls are usually integral one-piece components but it is known to construct the side walls, as multi-part units. See, for example, German patent specifications Nos. 1073386, 970381, 848177, 902236, 1109087, 940636, 2906097, 1051727 and 2210897.
A general object of the invention is to provide an improved form of channel section for a scraper-chain conveyor.